marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Vol 1 206
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * ** ** * * Other Characters: * Unnamed sergeant * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ****** **** ***** Human Council Headquarters ** ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In New York City, Colonel Moran of the U.N.'s Mutant Responses Division (MRD), launches a raid on X-Factor's headquarters, only to find it empty. Bastion orders the MRD to use DNA detectors to do a street search for the mutants, not caring anymore whether they keep a low profile. Bolivar Trask is yelled at by an NYPD sergeant who disputes their authority to operate in his street. The MRD gets a positive ID from a waterfront warehouse and moves out. The sergeant, however, is run over by the Dread-X battle tank as it rolls through the street. In South America, Baron Mordo, Guido, Monet and her dad are holed up in Mordo's base after the MRD's attack. The MRD are ordered to evacuate in preparation for an air strike. Guido predicts the strike and asks Mordo to teleport them out, but Mordo says that it would use up the last of the energy he stole from Monet. Monet herself wakes up and makes a deal with Mordo, that if he teleports them out, he can drain all the energy needs afterward. Mordo agrees, and opens a portal, leaving his henchmen behind to die in the blast. In Ireland, Theresa wakes up to find herself in a car being driven by Layla and Shatterstar (who likes to drive on both sides of the road, and finds the brakes to be pointless). Layla says they were buying time until Shatterstar can regenerate enough energy to teleport again. Just as soon as she gets her bearings, they are all confronted by an MRD roadblock. Shatterstar teleports them just as an MRD tank fires. Back in the New York warehouse, Madrox, Rictor, Darwin, and Longshot are killing time and trying to think of a plan. After a complaint by Longshot, Madrox sarcastically tells him to use his luck powers to get them reinforcements. At which point, Monet's team and Shatterstar's team both teleport back in. Seconds later, the MRD and Dread-X attack the warehouse. Madrox sends in an army of dupes. Shatterstar and Guido attack the troops, and Theresa creates a sonic force field to protect them. Dread-X guns down Madrox's dupes by the dozen and the resulting mental feedback takes him out of the fight. Layla is about to be cut in half by the Dread-X's giant buzzsaw, but activates her Doom-tech force field and shatters the saw. Layla directs Monet to get inside Bolivar Trask's (who is drive Dread-X) mind, saying that once she does, Trask will take it from there. Monet initiates a psychic assault on Trask, which temporarily frees him from Bastion's control. Using the moment of clarity, Trask orders all the MRD forces to stand down and abort the mission, then uses a pistol to commit suicide before Bastion can reclaim his mind. The MRD forces leave and Teresa rejoins X-Factor. | Solicit = A SECOND COMING TIE-IN! Part 3 of 3 At last! All the members of X-Factor are reunited in this climactic, slam-bang X-plosion of a conclusion as Trask decides to take matters into his own hands and personally direct the forces of the Mutant Response Division into a full-blown war against everyone's favorite mutant detective team! | Notes = * This is the first time the entire X-Factor Investigations team has been together since , 18 issues ago. * While holding Banshee's hand, Madrox mentions that his finger still hurts, a reference to when Banshee broke his finger in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15512 }}